fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fan Fiction Wiki
A/N: they're all human in this story enjoy Kai twin daughter Kathie the oldest twin she is mean and gets what she wants she is too impatient she doesn't want to be ninja or a samurai like her cousin Nathan,Colleen, Jamie,Zoe Lydia and her sister Katie she has a huge temper so watch out for that she's so spoil too her signature color are pink,hot pink,purple and lavender and she loves fashion she's also lazy to do her chores Appearance Kathie is a young girl that has long straight brown hair with red ruby ru eyes she wear a pink long sleeve top dark pink pants and black sneakers she also have a pink bracelet and a purple headband Katie the youngest twin she is like her father who have a short-temper and can be overprotective but she has a kind side like her aunt Nya she works at her father black Smith shop called four weapon she is patient of building a weapon she is the only one who know spinjustu sometimes she can get a little mix up unlike her sister Kathie she is kind to other people she's not perfect for anything she's just herself her signature color are red,orange and yellow she doesn't like pink or dresses because she hate wearing them she's also a tomboy she used to be girly but not anymore her element is fire like her father her weapon of choice are swords,bow & arrow and daggers she is very determined to save the world Appearance Katie is a young girl with long dark brown hair that is spiked on the back of her head red ruby eyes and she wear a red ninja suit like her father and red sneakers Jay and nya kids Nathan is the oldest twin he is a samurai he is like his mother he is the cousins of Katie and Kathie he's a year younger than Katie he also think that his sister Jamie invention are amazing also he thinks being a samurai is fun also he thinks it's funny when his sister prank Kathie he is also determined to save the world and also his signature color are red and blue Appearance Nathan has straight hair with red ruby eyes and wear a red t-shirt with golden Dragon on the left side black khaki pants and black& white sneakers he also have a black watch on his right wrist Jamie the youngest twin she is like her father she loves inventing and pranking she is also love cute guys she loves pranking Kathie her signature color is blue and her element is lighting Appearance Jamie is a young girl with light brown hair blue eyes and wear a blue ninja suit like her father and blue sneakers Zane and p.I.x.e.l daughter Zoe is the only child she is a robot build by Zane father she is like her father she loves cooking and have a great sense of humor she is more likely kind to everyone in Ninjago city she loves training with her cousin and helped everyone her signature color is white also her element is ice Appearance Zoe is a young girl with short bob cut white hair with grey eyes and wear a white ninja suit like her father and white sneakers Cole daughter Colleen is the only child she has no siblings but cousin she hate wearing all girly girl clothes also she is stronger than Kathie also she and Kathie don't get along well except for Katie she and Katie get along the best her element is earth her signature color are black and orange also she's the leader of the team Appearance Colleen is a young girl with black hair and black eyes and wear a black ninja suit like her father and black sneakers Lloyd daughter Lydia is the only child she has no siblings but her cousin she loves candy she also share with other children she loves her spinjustu and training also she hate Kathie because she's mean and too much of a girly girl she also hate pink too she's okay with Katie they both get along well also she has a quick-temper she gets mad easily but she's more likely the calm one her signature color is green her element is nature and master of all elements Appearance Lydia is a young girl with blonde hair and emerald green eyes she wear a green ninja suit like her father and green sneakers